


Leorio Paladiknight x GN!Reader | Love In The Shape of Smoke Rings

by haloodst



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (sillyfic is a cuter way of saying crackfic), Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mutual Pinning, My first work for this fandom! im sorry, Other, Sillyfic, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloodst/pseuds/haloodst
Summary: Your dearly beloved wants to share a piece of himself with you—yet you find yourself denying him. Why?





	Leorio Paladiknight x GN!Reader | Love In The Shape of Smoke Rings

You not once ever regretted meeting Leorio Paladiknight at The Hunter Exam. You can still recall vividly when he tried to sabotage you—which not only earned him a good fist-fight but also a chance at love.

The two of you had been as inseparable as bees to honey since that beautiful fateful day.

...That was a weird euphemism but it works.

Either way, you can say with confidence that you loved Leorio. You loved his weird half-beard, his glasses that he obviously didn’t need, his spiky hair that could poke holes into your skin if he tried hard enough… His laugh was like the sun parting a way through the clouds, and his voice reminded you of that one time you did that one rememberable thing. Everything about him caused your heart to beat faster.

This time, though… not in a good way.

”Leorio, my dear, my love, my Prince Charming in a business suit,” you started with a gentle smile, “Please for the love of God stop offering me to vape.” As you said this you moved his vape-holding hand away from your face. “If you’re going to smoke, at least do something hardcore. Weed. Cocaine. Pixie Dust.” Your tone held a begging undertone to it.

Leorio tsk’d and shook his head. “You don’t understand luxury when you see it, Cheerios.” He scolded, a frown toying his oh-so-kissable lips. Lips that are now around the end of a vape-pen.

Tears formed in the corner of your eyes at his simple, cold-hearted response. In anger, you slammed your hands onto the coffee table that you weren’t aware was between the two of you. “Why won’t you listen to me, Leorio-kun?!” You shouted in anguish. “This isn’t you! The Leorio I fell in love with would never vape that weak shit!”

As if you struck the wrong cord, Leorio yanked the vape out of his mouth and slammed it onto the table. “Yamero!” He shouted back, his eyes somehow hiding behind his small glasses. “You don’t understand, do you, my Honey Bunches of Oats?!” His hair managed to cover his eyes as he spoke timidly. “Vaping… vaping is all I have left of… him.”

Ripples started to form around Leorio’s body, signaling that he’s experiencing a flashback but you could not see it because you were not him. “Leo…” You whimpered out, your heart knowing who he was talking about. “He… he wouldn’t want you to vape in his honor! He’d want you to do something cooler than that!”

”How would you know?!” Leorio cried out.

”Because I am him!”

Suddenly, you were on the ground, a sick look on your face. You smiled up at Leorio whom had rushed to kneel beside your dying body. “I… never said anything. I didn’t want you to be hurt again…” You wept softly.

Leorio took your hand into his, his grip begging you not to go, as his other cupped your face. As tears fell from him eyes, he spoke. “I’ll… I’ll vape in your honor, Count Chocula.”

You weakly nodded your head and sent him a peace sign, your body slowly disappearing into nothing. “Tight shit, dude.” Your hushed voice whispered throughout the wind.

Looking up at the ceiling, Leorio brought his vape pen back to his mouth. He inhaled the fumes and smile sadly.

It was your favourite flavour.


End file.
